1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly relates to a portable electronic device having a replaceable camera module.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Portable electronic devices employing a zoom camera module, such as mobile phones, portable computers, electronic game players, and others, are in widespread use. Generally, the zoom camera module is permanently fixed in a dedicated location defined in the electronic device. The zoom camera modules usually include at least one lens, an image sensor, and a lens actuator having complicated structures for driving the lens moving relatively to the image sensor to obtain a desired focal length.
However, portable electrical devices are increasingly small and compact, such that accommodating space for the module is limited. As a result, an optical zoom ratio of the camera module is limited. It is unfeasible to meet all user requirements without replacing the camera module.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable electronic device having a replaceable camera module to address the described limitations.